Eternamente você
by Anninha.G
Summary: O amor deve ser como água, puro e cristalino, como a terra, forte e bonito, como o ar, livre e solto..." /SasuSaku


Acho que essa foi minha primeira oneshot :x

Fofinha...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto

-

**Eternamente você**

Por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Cá estou eu, sem você, mais uma vez.

Que lixo eu me senti aquele dia em que deixei você ir embora, deixei o único amor, o meu primeiro e grande amor.

Sem você aqui do meu lado eu não penso, não sinto, não respiro.  
Quanto tempo o esperei, quanto tempo desejei ouvi-lo dizer "Eu te Amo" e quando disse o deixei voar como se fosse um passarinho que acabou de sair de uma jaula suja.

Enfim estou aqui, em um banco de um parque, cerejeiras floridas e puras, alegria que contagia qualquer um que assiste a cena divertida das criancinhas.  
Mas não me contagiava...  
Esperava ansiosamente vê-lo outra vez, quando ele me ligou dizendo que desejava encontrar-se comigo suspirei felicidade.  
Ele vir da Inglaterra só para vir conversar comigo... Ele ainda me ama!

Suava frio, depois de tantos anos ele aqui vindo me ver... Será que eu conseguiria me segurar? Será que meus impulsos iriam me desapontar? Ok é melhor esperar!

Após tanto tempo ele chegou, mudou muito!  
Sasuke Uchiha se transformou em um homem perfeito, os cabelos arrepiavam-se com o vento, músculos definidos...  
E eu deixei escapar minha felicidade.

-Sakura.... - Por fim, escutei aquela voz deliciosa.

-Sasuke kun! - Sorri - Senti saudades.

Não agüentei, corri e o abracei, meus impulsos já estavam me envergonhando.

-Eu não esperava isso. - Ele falou correspondendo meu abraço. - Pode me soltar agora!

-Ah, me desculpe... Eu não me controlei!

-Você mudou Sakura – Dizia Sasuke observando cada detalhe meu, olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, ele era o único que conseguia decifrar a imensidão dos meus olhos esmeraldinos.

Conversamos várias coisas, o que ele andava fazendo, se ele estava bem de saúde, sobre minhas aventuras... E o principal, se ele havia alguém na vida dele.

-Nunca desejei ninguém ao meu lado, ninguém depois daquele dia... – Ele suspirou - Você é a única dona da minha vida.

-Sasuke, eu quero me desculpar, aquele dia eu estava confusa...

-Isso é passado! Eu quero viver feliz ao seu lado.

-É verdade? – Perguntei surpresa

-Se isso ainda me for permitido.

-Sasuke kun, é o que eu mais desejo!

O olhar daquele homem que estava ao meu lado mostrava sofrimento, algo o perturbava!  
Não deu para perguntar nada, quando notei já estava com meus lábios unidos ao dele. Como era delicioso aquele beijo, Sasuke me beijava tão delicadamente, nós dois esperávamos esse beijo durante 6 anos...

E assim foi... Casamos!  
Vivíamos felizes, morávamos em uma casa na praia, Sasuke desejava viver intensamente, eu e ele, apenas nós dois!

-Sasuke... – O chamei

-Hm?

-Promete que nós dois iremos morrer juntos? - Perguntei

-Sakura, isso é algo que não devemos falar!

-Promete? - Insisti

-.... Sim, prometo.

Sasuke fitava-me, ele deu um breve sorriso mais que deixou bastante explicito que aquela conversa o deixou triste. Ele estava escondendo algo de mim.

-Pode me contar agora!

-Contar o que? – Sasuke perguntou confuso

-Sasuke, conte-me... Tem algo que está te afligindo.

-Pare com bobagens... Não é nada! – Tentava desviar do assunto.

-Eu não acredito! Conte-me. - continuei insistindo

-Não é nada!

-Anda, se você me ama, conte-me!

-Droga, Sakura larga de ser irritante! Já falei que não é nada, porque você não aproveita a vida ao invés de fazer perguntas estúpidas? - Sasuke perguntou de forma bruta. Aquele gesto me fez tremer um pouco.

-Desculpe-me... Se iria te aborrecer tanto eu nem lhe perguntava. - respondi tristemente

-Não.. Eu que fui um idiota por te responder com essa grosseria, eu te amo! - Sasuke me abraçou fortemente.

-Eu também.

O tempo passou...  
Engravidei, uma menininha.  
Sasuke quis que o nome fosse Sayuri, aceitei! Era um nome bastante bonito.

Então nasceu o nosso tão belo e precioso tesouro, Sayuri.  
Nós três vivíamos felizes, éramos a família perfeita.  
Passaram-se 5 anos, Sasuke sempre se mostrava preocupado, chorava as escondidas, eu ficava nervosa sem saber de nada, mas não queria perguntar e gerar confusão.

Todos os dias de manhã passeávamos, os três, quando Sasuke segurava Sayuri, seu sorriso sempre me fazia ter vontade de chorar.

1 ano logo se passou, uma triste manhã Sasuke não acordou. 8 de outubro, o dia em que o amor da minha vida faleceu.  
Não sabia o porquê, ele parecia tão bem, estava tão feliz...  
Livrando-me dos pertences dele encontrei uma carta destinada a mim.  
Essa carta dizia um adeus, mas fora escrita há 5 anos atrás... Junto a essa carta havia um exame médico, um laudo hospitalar, dizia que Sasuke havia um tumor que não poderia ser operado, o medico deu a ele 1 ano de vida...

Ele viveu durante 6 anos, viveu comigo e com sua filha. Creio que a nossa presença fez com que ele durasse mais tempo.

Agora eu entendo o porquê dele sempre estar chorando, preocupado, estar sempre fugindo da minha pergunta idiota, agora eu entendo que Sasuke nunca quis me fazer sofrer....  
Perdi muito tempo sem você, aquele dia em que decidi fugir sem você.  
Eu ainda sinto você aqui, sempre sentirei...  
Sempre saiba, eu sempre te amarei.

"O amor deve ser como água, puro e cristalino, como a terra, forte e bonito, como o ar, livre e solto... O amor é como os teus olhos que me fascinam, como a tua boca, que faz delirar, como tudo que lhe pertence, pois esse tudo foi tocado por suas mãos delicadas e macias. O amor é em si resumido em uma só palavra; você. Eternamente você!"


End file.
